Solve the equation. $h-3.5 =9$ $h=$
Let's add to get $h$ by itself. $\begin{aligned} h-3.5 &=9 \\ \\ h- 3.5 {+3.5}&=9{+3.5}~~~~~~~~~~~{\text{add }3.5} \text{ to each side to get } h \text{ by itself }\\ \\ h-\cancel{ 3.5} {{+}\cancel{{3.5}}}&= 9{+3.5}\\ \\ h &= 9{+3.5}\end{aligned}$ The answer: $h={12.5}$ Let's check to make sure. $\begin{aligned} h-3.5 &=9\\\\ {12.5}-3.5 &\stackrel{?}{=} 9 \\\\ 9 &= 9 ~~~~~~~~~~\text{Yes!} \end{aligned}$